


[赤黛]非如此不可

by brasshandle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasshandle/pseuds/brasshandle
Summary: 赤黛r18补档*强制相互服务
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 15





	[赤黛]非如此不可

「只有两人均在另一方帮助下射精，才能走出这间屋子。」

被谜之音告知这一事项时黛还以为是谁的恶作剧，直至发现赤司眉头紧锁的表情并非恶搞游戏的一环，他才意识到事情的严重性。

这是什么下三滥的十八禁桥段啊——

昨天刚对他说过“毕业之前就别再来找我了吧”，以为至少在那之前就不会再有见面的机会，结果今天两个人就突然变成了在一张床上面面相觑的关系。

宽敞且空荡的房间无门无窗，天花板上也找不到灯的踪影，却意外有柔和的光线给予照明。

还穿着学校制服的两个人醒来之后发现自己正躺在房间当中的大床上，除了这张床之外房内则空无一物。接着，像是电子合成音的广播突然开始播报脱逃条件。两个人试图找到出口，但努力最终通通落空。此外，和谜之音沟通的尝试也宣告失败。

完全是常识外的处境……说什么“在另一方帮助下射精”，光是想想都令黛感到尴尬。他没有试过在这种事上无私帮助别人，也同样不需要别人的无私帮助。

——如果对方是赤司的话，那更是一百倍的敬谢不敏。

“黛前辈。”

刚在脑海中转过关于这个人的念头，对方冷静得过分的声音就瞬间响了起来。

“……怎么了？”

赤司转过身体面对他跪坐在床上。他的严肃表情让黛有种不妙的预感。接着他听见赤司说：

“请把下身的衣物脱掉。”

这是在开什么玩笑啊。

“你说脱掉……”黛结结巴巴地回应。

“我想应该没有由我再次解说情况的必要。请前辈把下身的衣物脱掉，我们开始吧。”

“喂喂喂喂赤司你认真的啊？！！”

他终于控制不住音量地大叫起来。

对方平淡地嗯了一声：

“这是唯一能做的尝试。”

“我自己解决就行——”

“对方要求的是在他人帮助下射精。”赤司直视着他说，“黛前辈应该懂这句话的意思。”

“就算你这么说但是突然要我在你面前……”

“现在不是展示羞耻心的时候。”

赤司打断他的发言：“我明白前辈的感受，但事出有因。请配合一下，而且……”他叹了口气接着道，“再这样说下去，我会有在逼迫你的罪恶感。”

黛想自己多半是吃软胜过吃硬。一旦对方试图用更温和的方式同他交流，说出拒绝的言辞的难度似乎也就随之增加。他认命似地坐起来，手抬起来片刻后，略带犹疑地向下滑去。

“你还真是能巧妙地转移歉疚感……被你这么说的话，不做也不行了啊。”

喃喃低语的他手指按上腰际。赤司像是体谅他一般移开目光，虽然一想到接下来将要发生的事情，这种体谅仿佛也成了一种可笑的徒劳。黛硬着头皮把制服长裤拉下。不用全部脱掉吧……他暗自想道，接着又试图解决最里面那层屏障。

整个过程中赤司一直礼貌地盯着旁边，在他正襟危坐的姿态衬托下，忙着敞露身体的黛觉得自己就像是个局外人。

“……好了。”

黛说。声音就像冬天在室外吹风的石头一样冷而硬。

赤司轻轻地动了动，他的目光直视着黛，或许是出于某种在当前状况下略有些不合时宜的礼貌念头，又或许只是为了不使自己丧失继续做下去的动力，他的眼神没有往下移。

然后他伸出手直接按上了黛性器的前端。

“等、等等——！”

情不自禁叫出声的黛一时间不知道是应该先说“你居然能连看都不看就确定位置吗”还是“给我一点时间稍微适应下吧好吗”。

有生以来第一次在有自我意识和羞耻心的情况下被自己以外的人触摸性器。他轻微地抖了抖身体，和体温比，赤司的手指有些凉。

冰凉的手指并没有为了黛的惊叫而停止，相反，马上就接着动了起来。对方十分耐心地温柔但是带着几分机械地抚慰还没有兴奋起来的器官。赤司的眼睛从开始就一直牢牢地盯在黛的脸上，后者从原本的冷淡表情逐渐变得开始带有窘迫的成分。

“别总是看我啊。”

他低声说。

“抱歉。我是担心看别的地方黛前辈会感到尴尬。”

“被你从头到尾一直这么盯着才真正让人尴尬得要命。”

赤司淡淡地微笑了一下，然后配合地垂下眼帘。好了，托这句话的福现在他可以专心打量自己的那玩意儿了。黛不无自嘲地想。他很想知道对方现在的想法是什么，但这个念头在脑内浮现了短暂一瞬就又被本人抹杀掉。这个人百分百是在思考什么时候能从这里出去吧，他就是有能在这种混乱状况中冷静考虑的那类魄力——即使此时此刻正在替已经引退的前辈做着自渎的事情。

应该说赤司的动作机械且到位，但黛身体给予的回应显然寥寥。他很努力地想要不辜负对方耐心的动作，但在这种荒谬的状态下，平常储存于脑内等待这种时刻调取的能唤起激情的想象总是起不了作用。

赤司显然也意识到了这一点，他手指的动作加快了一点频率。

“黛前辈可以想些什么。”他提示道。

“我正在想。”黛底气不足地回答。

“平时看的小说和漫画里应该有这类情节才对，请回忆一下。”

“别把我说得像是天天都在看些下流的东西一样啊？”

“但是从开始到现在，似乎都没什么激烈一些的反应。果然是还缺少刺激吗……？”像陷入思考一样，赤司话尾的语音慢慢淡了下去。

黛还在认真地思考什么叫做“缺少刺激”——下一秒突然有力向肩膀袭来，原本坐在那里的他被对方的动作所压迫向后倒去，后背抵在床头上有痛感传来。他因骤然间吃痛而皱起了眉。

赤司那张表情与平常无二的脸在他眼前放大。他用轻轻的声音说：“看起来只能试试别的了。”

几十秒之后黛才意识到，他说的“别的”指的是一个吻。

这个拂在唇上的吻轻飘飘得像片羽毛。赤司没有让这个吻在嘴唇上停留很久，那种温热的触感接下来便向着耳际和后颈游移。赤司贴在他耳边低声说：“耳垂和脖子——这些地方应该是普遍意义上的敏感带吧？”

“不，与其说是敏感不如说是——喂稍微移开一点啊？！——赤司你停、停一下，我被你搞得痒得不行啊完全兴奋不起来？”

理论和现实实践起来总是有落差的，此时的黛深刻地感受到了这一点。虽然伏在他颈间的人非常敬业地试图戳到能挑起激情的某个点，但那种暧昧的气氛尚未在两人间形成完全，就被略有似无的痒感破坏得七零八落。

“是黛前辈没有认真配合，”对方冷声道，“不是说过要想些十八禁的事情吗？”

“都跟你说了我没那么下流！”

赤司现在的心情显然不是很好。他还握着黛性器的那只手没有动作，另一只手暂时解除了对于黛肩膀的压制，转而开始去解他上身制服的纽扣。

“这是在、在干什么呢你？”狼狈地试图躲开赤司手指的黛问，“你该不会是——？”

对方停下动作抬起眼睛来看他。

“乳首也是敏感带，前辈知道的吧。”

“我说不知道的话你会放弃吗——不不不不等一下我——”

喊声戛然而止。现在的他已经是上面和下面的关键部位都被对方所掌握的、被摆出一副变态样子的家伙了。

从两点上传来的手指的触感和揉捏时产生的痛感都鲜明得让他连想要逃避的借口都没有。也许是下面的器官长久没有变化的状态让对方感到焦躁起来？似乎赤司说话的口吻开始慢慢有所变化。

“我希望前辈能稍稍迎合一些。这不只是我一个人能做到的事。”

“什么叫迎合……你把我当成什么了啊……？”

“至少发出些声音炒热气氛。要培育能兴奋的氛围是要做出努力的。”

感觉自己莫名其妙被指责的黛变得口不择言：“突然被男人做这种事只会感到恶心，怎么兴奋得起来？”

这句话刚脱口而出时黛就不禁为自己的发言感到后悔。

——尤其是在看到赤司原来还算得上礼貌温和的表情逐渐崩坏的时候。

“那还真巧，”红头发的后辈放开手，冷冰冰地说，“突然要对男人做这种事的我，比前辈还更感到恶心啊。”

啊、就是、这一瞬间。

是自己失言在先，对方不过原样奉还——这种模糊的念头马上就迅速地消失在脑内。其他情绪像疯狂生长的藤蔓一样马上攀爬上来，盖满了原有的念头。究竟是觉得怎样呢，迷迷糊糊间黛也无法说得明白。

但是为这句话所激起的胸中的痛感却长久地在那里盘桓。

然后，他发现了比这更加可悲的事。

他因为这句话而有了反应。

发现这件事的不止他一个人。赤司维持着放开手的姿态，望着黛嘲讽似地轻笑了一声。

“只有被粗暴对待才会有反应吗？”

擅自得出这条结论的人重新向着黛俯下身来，用低沉的声音说：“这样的话，想要多少都可以给你。”

“别在那里自说自话——放手！给我放手！”

一反之前还有所顾虑的姿态，赤司握住黛性器的手指开始粗暴地动作起来。他把脸贴近黛，不带任何感情地问：“前辈是更喜欢这样吗？”

“什么喜欢快点给我停下……！”

“一边这样说，一边张开腿对着我更厉害地发情，完全没有说服力啊。是要抚慰这里吗？还是这里？气息开始不均匀了，这么有感觉吗？”

简直就像是坐在评论席上，丝毫不为所动地加以客观评价的口气。

但是黛却无法抵御随着这种冷淡而涌来的快感，被粗暴刺激的器官反而比平时产生更愉悦的反应。逐渐有热量开始凝聚起来，在因无止境的快意而萌生的眼中的水雾掩映下，赤司近在咫尺的脸变得模糊起来。

而他的声音还在继续。

“之前黛前辈跟我说在毕业之前不要找你，是什么意思？”持续着手中的动作的赤司冷静地问。

“字、字面意思、字面意思而已……”

“请给我解释。”

“因为觉得……说了那句话有些丢脸……你放慢一点……！”

“指的是哪句话？”

“就是……托你的福……这一年……”

“为什么会觉得丢脸？”

“你问来问去有没有完？！……不想让你知道……我也是……感谢你……”

已经要到了不能好好说完一句话的程度。黛自己在内心都为这种意外汹涌的反应而瞠目结舌。怎么会到这么有感觉的地步啊，是不是都有点过头了——但是这么想着的他还是无法抑制自己。

“前辈的自尊心总是用在这种奇怪的地方。”

“所以……我说……你慢一……”

黛徒劳地提高声音，在它转为呻吟之前果断地闭上了嘴。

“不过，今天之后应该就不会再这样拘束了。毕竟连前辈勃起的样子我都已经见到过了。前几分钟还说着恶心的人，现在却面对着我露出一副难以满足的表情，这种情况下，黛前辈多余的自尊心还在吗？”

赤司的声音冷静得就像在众人面前致答谢辞一般。

“你别太过分——”

“对着后辈勃起的前辈才是过分的那个。真遗憾这里没有镜子，不能让黛前辈看见自己的脸。现在的表情真是下流。明明平时总是一张冷淡的脸，被男人这样对待的时候却兴奋得不得了。我真是对前辈刮目相看了。嗯，怎么？舒服到瞪着我吗？”

他很想对着赤司的脸骂回去，但是现在连干这件事的余力都已经消失殆尽。不行，现在还不能——他在内心无声地呐喊道。

“黛前辈，”赤司慢慢地说，“如果我要你——”

他没能说完这句话。

就在同一瞬间，释放过后的黛精疲力竭地倚靠着床头滑了下去。他感觉到心脏在胸腔中拼命地跳动着，仿佛马上就要跃出来一样。

赤司收回手，凝视了被溅上液体的手掌一会儿，然后把它靠近唇边，轻轻地舐掉上面残留的东西。

然后他露出一副像是带着歉意的表情稍稍低下头说：“抱歉。刚才为了提供刺激，说了一些过分的话。请黛前辈不要放在心上。”

“哈啊、你管那叫，”还没有摆脱喘息的余韵的黛咬牙道，“过、过分的话？”

赤司俯下身来，动作轻柔地帮他重新扣好衬衫的扣子：

“这也是不得已而为之，请前辈见谅。感觉累的话，请就这样躺着休息一下。接下来就要到前辈的部分了。目标非常清楚，我们现在所做的一切都是为了尽快从这里出去，所以黛前辈不必顾虑太多。”

他说这段话时的的语气显然又回到了礼貌学弟的防守范围，和刚才那种冷淡中带着嘲讽的发言相比简直是判若两人。光从这些表现上看实在难以判断到底哪一个才是他的真实心意，黛别开头喘息着想。这段话到底是真心呢、还是假意呢……完全看不透的这个人。赤司征十郎。

而且他说……接下来就要到前辈的部分，那意思是——

“黛前辈。现在可以了吗？”

“……好的。”

就像无人问津的杂货铺突然在午夜被敲响门，黛犹如突然从睡梦中惊醒的老板一样，慢吞吞地从床上坐起来。

“需要我做什么缓解尴尬吗？”赤司十分体贴地问。

“……你坐在那里就行了。”然后尽快射出来就好。

黛伸出手抓住对方的性器，同手掌比那里的温度要略略高出一些。黛下意识地抬起头和赤司对视，当他明白这样只会使自己的动作更加僵硬之后黛唰地低下了头。

然后马上又转开了头。

他努力回忆平日里自我解决的姿势，把手中的东西想象成自己的，接着再有节奏地替对方服务。但这个尝试马上就失败了。粗细也好其他的也罢，无论哪一样都在鲜明地向他昭示这完全是另一个男人的性器。

——而且还是那个赤司的。

黛强硬地把这个念头从脑内驱逐出去，不然再这样放任下去的话，他怕自己会硬得比赤司还要快。

开始时对方的器官有了一定硬度，黛乐观地想这个过程应该不会太长——但他没有料到赤司会先做发难的那个。

“黛前辈，”他的声音里含有一丝不适，“你……平常给自己做过吗？”

“什么意思啊你。”

“我一直忍着没有说出来……但是，前辈的技术真烂啊。”

说这话时赤司还长长地叹了一口气以示失望。黛的额头几乎就要因为这声叹息而浮起青筋。

“现在不是挑剔的时候吧！”

“但已经烂到阻碍勃起的地步了。”

“你胡说——”

“手法上稍微灵动一些可以吗。”

“这哪来的灵动啊？？？”

抱怨归抱怨，黛还是试着往完全不懂的“灵动”方向接近一点。但收效甚微，而且当他偷偷用余光观察赤司表情的时候发现对方的神情看上去比之前更冷漠了。你这家伙怎么这么难伺候啊？！在内心这样咆哮的黛逐渐加重了手上的力度。

“黛前辈，停一下，”

赤司稍微提高了一部分音量：“你是在报复我吗？”

“哈？”放开手的黛皱起眉头望向他。

“是说你的动作。这力度有些过分了。”

“你刚才对我做的更过分好吗。”

“但我不像前辈有那种M一样的兴趣。”

“谁是M啊！！！”

“我只是想说……”赤司放缓声音说，“这样下去的话，也难以达到目的啊。”

看他的样子并不像是在说谎。但无端端被贴上“技术差”的标签，也让黛感到无比不爽。并不是我技术烂，只是他的要求太高——他在心中这样安慰自己。那接下来该怎么做呢。之前赤司自言自语的台词又在他脑海中浮现出来。给予刺激。给予刺激。刺激。刺激。

要说刺激的话。

也就、只有这个了吧——？

当黛低下头尝试着张开嘴含住“那个”的时候，他这样模糊地想。

“目标非常清楚，我们现在所做的一切都是为了尽快从这里出去。”

赤司的确是这么说的。所以没关系。一切都是为了从这里出去服务。即使是为对方提供这种口腔服务也一样。并没有什么多余的意义。绝对。

“黛前辈……”

他刚做出这个动作的时候对方的身体明显僵硬了一瞬。当口腔完全包裹住对方之后，赤司像是难以遏制感觉一般地轻轻呼唤了一句。

黛祈祷那是快感而非相反。

要全吞下还是太勉强了。他稍微吐出了一些，脑海中努力搜索曾经看过的里番中女角色是如何为人服务的。是要舔吧……？那就把它想象成冰棒……黛尝试着用舌尖轻轻舔舐前端。

千真万确，他这次的确听到了一声来自赤司的呻吟。有过之前失败教训的他下意识地吐出来，抬起头战战兢兢地问：“……你没事吧？”

他看到的是一张充满情欲的脸。

黛原本以为“情欲”这个词一向和赤司绝缘。他见过对方冷酷的表情，也见过对方温柔的表情。

但是像现在一样，沉浸于欲望之中的模样完全就——

后者用复杂的眼神注视着他，一言不发，对他的问题的反应仅仅是抬起手按在他头上示意黛继续。他的这个动作做得自然至极，仿佛黛为他服务是理所应当。

……算了，不和他一般见识。黛于是还是老实地继续之前的动作。记忆中的女角色的身影在他眼前显露又消散，他拙劣地模仿着记忆中见过的姿态，含进，然后吐出。这个部位也要关照到……他边试图刺激对方的敏感点，边小心翼翼地避免别让牙齿碰到脆弱的部位——以第一次干这种事的标准来说，他够厉害了吧？只恨赤司并不会为了这种事情夸奖他。

是啊，只要想象成冰棒就行。但黛很快就明白过来这不过是自欺欺人。前端在刺激之下已经开始有液体溢出，雄性的气息明确地告诉他根本就没有什么可供他妄想来取得心理安慰。

现在，他就只是单纯在为赤司咬而已。

但，但为什么给赤司咬能让他自己也有反应啊？！这也能传染吗？！

黛坚持着继续做着吞吐的动作。捕捉到在舌尖蹭过某一点时赤司的身体会微微动弹的细节，黛很专心地持续抚慰那部分。到现在为止硬度也足够了，大概也要到顶点了吧？然而这种乐观的想法在长久动作之下开始慢慢消失。

糟糕。下巴已经有点酸了。但是面前的这个人怎么一点要射的意思都没有啊，黛在心中惨叫。虽然知道他体力过人，但是持久到这种地步也太变态了吧……这样下去他担心自己会成为先撑不住的那个。

赤司应该需要新的刺激……新的刺激。

黛停下动作，慢慢地吐出对方的东西。

察觉到停止的赤司低下头露出诧异的表情望向他。他皱起眉头，低声问：“黛前辈……？”

——只要是刺激就行吧。哪怕是惊吓也好。

是吧。是吧。

“赤司。”

黛说，他的嘴唇先于大脑运转吐露出接下来的话语。

“我喜欢你。”

那一瞬间，他的世界变白了。

然后黛才明白过来发生了什么。他的这句话的确给赤司成功造成了刺激。

这位后辈毫不客气地全部射到了他的脸上。

直到毕业式——不，就算是毕业式他也不想再和赤司见面了。十八年以来所有的羞耻心在今天、在他面前用完了。黛狼狈地试图用手把脸上的液体擦掉，低下头的时候有白浊的丝线从眼前落下。

有捉着布料的手轻轻地贴到脸上替他擦去白色的液体。黛闭上眼又睁开，赤司拿着外套的手从他脸上收回。

“那个，”黛的声音有些嘶哑。他朝着赤司手上的制服外套扬了扬下巴，“没关系吗？”

“没什么。”赤司平静地说。

黛望着他。

“吓到你了吗？”他努力做出微笑的表情，用故作轻松的语调说，“真是不好意思。啊，那句话只是开玩笑的。就像你说的，要做出一些刺激才行啊。赤司你不要当真。”

他对面的人点了点头。黛也随之点了点头，就像他真的十分认可自己说的这一切一样。

但赤司接着说了一句话。

他说：“黛前辈撒谎的技术真是比手指服务的技术还差啊。”


End file.
